Talk Nerdy to Me
by AlexisPryce
Summary: Short vignette, rated R for suggestive language and activities. Grissom and Sara examine a body in the morgue. Read and Review!


A/N: A shortie, something I thought of whilst discussing a t-shirt slogan with my boyfriend. It came out within ten minutes, so I hope it's good. I'm a feedback whore, so gimme some and enjoy!

-

Gil Grissom stepped up to the body and pulled on his pair of latex gloves, just as he'd been doing for nearly thirty years. He looked up to Sara Sidle, who usually found herself emotionally attached to the Jane Does who had been brutally attacked. This time, however, she appeared calm.

"Alright. Have you looked over the body?" He cocked an eyebrow, watching her beautiful features. A slight smile spread over his lips as he looked at her, harnessing every memory of every night he'd ever spent with her.

"Yeah, and she's a lot different than anyone else I've seen. Judging by the evidence, this is a rather interesting story." Sara smiled at him, then brought her fingers down to trace the edge of the wound.

"Play it out for me." Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched her think, watched her work.

"She knew him. Very well, in fact." She stepped to where the victim's clothing rested. "Partials of his prints were found on the buttons of his shirt…they matched the wine glasses we found, and DNA on the rim of one of the glasses matched epithelials underneath her fingernails. Sexual assault kit came back with semen, but the clock was off. The tears often associated with rape weren't present, but the common injuries found with consensual sex were."

He nodded and moved up the body as she did, eyes only flickering to the young woman splayed before him for a few moments. He wanted to see her as she did her best. Somehow, words which had never even made him blush suddenly made him uncomfortable.

"He came over, they shared a glass of wine, then things got heated. He undressed her, slowly, carefully. Each article of her clothing was found in the same place, a small, somewhat neat pile. Not the typical folding we find with serial homicidal maniacs, nor the disarray commonly associated with spontaneity." She pressed on, moving to the wound itself. "She died from this one blow to the stomach. But it's odd. The bruising around the wound suggests a hard, upward thrust only once with a long, smooth object."

Grissom pulled at his collar and nodded for her to continue, clearing his throat slightly. He could see the soft skin of her stomach when she stood, her shirt inching up as she moved to get a better angle on the wound.

"But then, it gets really weird. The penetration is much deeper than the bruising suggests. He must have pressed in slowly, but not to torture her. He was sad. If he'd have been torturing her, there would have been many more wounds, or the weapon would have been left inside. Why so slow?" She stepped to an x-ray on the wall. "She was already dying of stomach cancer. The contents of her stomach were things a person with this disease normally shouldn't have. A very nice dinner. Chicken in a cream and truffle sauce, tomato salad, white wine. With the progression of the disease, she would have been in total pain."

"He loved her."

Sara looked at her supervisor and nodded slowly, licking her lips. "He killed her because he loved her. But she asked him to do it. She asked him to take her to a nice dinner, pour her a glass of wine, undress her, make love to her, and then finally kill her. But why not quickly?"

"The cancer was in her stomach. She wanted to kill it before it killed her. And she wanted to see his face as she died. Anything else wouldn't have satisfied her last wish. And when she was dead…"

"He cried. His tears were found on the bedsheet she was wrapped in. He wrapped her so she wouldn't be embarrassed when we found her, naked. He calmly threw away the murder weapon, gathered himself, then called the police from a payphone."

It was then that Gil realized just how close he was standing to Sara. His soft blue eyes wandered over her features, mainly trailing between her deep brown eyes and sensual lips. Removing the glove from his hand, he brought it to brush her cheek and paused, his lips inches from hers. "What man would do any less for the woman he loved?"

Sara smiled and allowed him a deep, passionate kiss, moaning softly as she pressed against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled away and looked to the body, then back to Grissom. "Do you realize how inappropriate this is?"

He smiled at the body. "She won't mind…" He licked his lips and tasted her, lingering there. "Besides, you know I can't resist it. I love it when you talk nerdy."

The couple laughed and moved towards their favorite drawer in the morgue, sliding onto the table with mischievous adrenaline coursing through their veins.


End file.
